Hard Core Training! The Real Deal!
by ninjafaces
Summary: Second chapter of the Tale of a Gutsy Ninjas Son


After Hokage Naruto let Kaiyto train his son, the most intense training finally began! "Huff, puff, are we, huff, done yet?" Minato asked out of breath. "Not even close!" Kaiyto exclaimed. "This isn't even the hard stuff, hahahaha! After you finish with the first step of mastering your Rasengan, we will go for some Ramen, how does that sound?" "OH YEAH! NOW I'M PUMPED!" Minato continued training with the thought of ramen on his mind the whole time, it took two hours but finally he mastered it. "Wooo! I did it!" "Minato...this is only the first step, there's two more to this... don't get too excited" Kaiyto mumbled. "RAMEN HERE I COME!" Minato yelled as he dashed towards the ramen shop. "Minato! I'm glad to see you bud you want the regular?" Asked Teuchi, the Rame Shop owner. "OF COURSE! Make sure you put extra crab cakes on it, oh oh and extra pork!" Minato said with his hands clasped drooling over the smell of Ramen. "Oh and who are you? Are you new around here?" Teuchi said to Kaiyto. "I'm from the Land of Rice Patties, and im Minatos new sensei, I will be training him from now on." "Oh that's great! I hope you achieve greatness Minato!" Teuchi said with a smile. Minato devoured the first bowl of Ramen, then he had a second, and then a third, he finally had enough after 5 bowls of Ramen. "Alright Minato, are you ready for the second step of mastering the Rasengan?" Kaiyto asked. "Yeah, I'm always ready for a challenge!" "Alright the next step of your training is to pop this rubber ball" "HUH? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT OLD MAN?" Minato questioned. "By using the same technique as you did with the balloon, you just have to make it denser and more powerful" Kaiyto explained. Minato exclaimed "I WILL DO THIS NO PROBLEM THEN!". Minato expecting this would be easy kept failing. He kept trying for days straight. He never quit nor did he even think of it. Two days have gone by and he is dead tired laying on the floor breathing very heavily. "Minato, I think you've earned yourself a break, c'mon, lets go back to the village and..." "NO! I'M WON'T STOP 'TILL I GET IT RIGHT!" Minato said slowing his breathing and struggling to get up. "Alright, alright, keep on going, but I gotta go do something real quick, I'll be back in a bit you keep working on the Rasengan, and in case you do complete the second step, the third step is to use the first two steps together and control them in this" Kaiyto held out a regular balloon. "Ok got it I'll be finished with both before you get back, BELIEVE IT!" Minato then went back to the rubber ball, intensly focusing. Kaiyto then went on his way to do his "business". "AHHHHHH, this is hopeless." Minato said tossing the ball at a tree. "Hmmmmm, AHA! I know what to do! Dad taught me this trick! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Then there were two Minatos. "Alright," They both said simultaneously. "Lets do this!" The second Minato reached in Kaiyto's backpack full of balls and balloons, and got a rubber ball. Then they both went to work. With both of them doing the training, it would go two times faster then Minato working alone. "ALRIGHT! I DID IT! I POPPED THE BALL! WOOHOO!" Minato then released the Shadow Clone, and then grabbed the balloon and made two more Shadow Clones. "Alright boys, lets do this!" Then they went to work, putting all they had into the technique, it took them four hours but they finally did it without popping the balloon. "WOO...HOO...We, we did it" Minato said out of breath, he then collapsed on the ground and fell asleep.

When Minato woke up, he was in a strange home in a strange bed, he decided to get up and figure out where he was. He opened the door that was in the room and walked down the hallway, at the end of the hallway there was bright light he walked to that bright light and the house belonged to none other than Kaiyto, his Sensei. He was cooking something that smelled really good, he walked up to him and realised he was cooking his favorite food, Ramen. "SENSEI YOUR THE BEST! MAKING ME RAMEN!" Minato screamed with joy. Kaiyto was startled and spilled a little Ramen on himself and turned around with a deadly look in his eye. "Minato...don't sneak up on me like that...that Ramen was hot..." Kaiyto smacked Minato over the head with the wood stirrer. "OWWWWWW! I guess I deserved that." They both looked at eachother for a second, then they burst out laughing. "Minato, go get bowls for us out of that shelf over there and some chopsticks too." Kaiyto said finishing up the Ramen. Minato got the bowls and the chopsticks and put them on the small table in the middle of the kitchen, Kaiyto brough the pot of Ramen over and poured some into Minato's bowl and then his bowl. He then got the toppings for the Ramen, such as seaweed strips, crab cakes, cut up boiled eggs, and cooked pork strips. As soon as Minato put all his favorite toppings on, he dug in. Once Kaiyto was finished, he asked Minato a question. "Minato, we have to talk about something...". "What is it Sensei?" Minato said holding his stomach. "Well we have an issue, your father, Naruto, has been captured by someone...". Minato sat there for a minute questioning wheter or not what Kaiyto said was true. "C'mon Kaiyto Sensei, don't joke around like that, my dad is probably the strongest ninja in the world, how can someone as great as him get captured?" "I'm not sure Minato, that what we are trying to figure out..." "Who is "we"?" Minato retorted. "Your mother, me, Lady Tsunadae, Kakashi Sensei, Gai Sensei, pretty much all of Naruto's friends, Kakashi will be the temporary Hokage for now, we sent some our best tracking ANBU, and the Inuzuka clan. We are trying our best Minato, but its like he disappeared of the face of the earth...". "Well we can't just sit around and wait for him to come back on his own! We gotta go look for him!" Minato shot up and walked towards the door. "Minato wait..." "No Kaiyto no matter what you say im going after him". Minato said, he went into the room where he woke up and found his clothes, and his ninja tools, he put on his Leaf Village headband, and started towards the door out. "Minato I'm not trying to stop you, if you would let me finish a sentence once in a while... well whatever, what I was trying to say was I want you to come with me on a special mission to get information on where he is, he went to a meeting in the Land of Snow, with the Raikage and the Tsuchikage. We are going to the Land of Snow to gather information of where he was and what he did. Are you in?" Kaiyto said getting up from the table. "Of course I'm in, my dad wouldn't sit around if I was captured, he would come after me no matter what, so that's what I'm going to do!" Minato walked out the door and Kaiyto followed, He locked the door and they set off for the Land of Snow.


End file.
